Steve Austin
|birth_place = Όστιν, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Λος Άντζελες, ΗΠΑ |billed = Βικτόρια, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |trainer = Chris Adams |debut = 11 Μαΐου 1989 |retired = 30 Μαρτίου 2003 }}Ο Steve Austin (γεννημένος στις 8 Δεκεμβρίου 1964 ως Steven James Anderson και αργότερα πήρε το όνομα Steven James Williams) είναι Αμερικανός αποσυρμένος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, ηθοποιός και WWE Hall of Famer, γνωστός ως Stone Cold Steve Austin. 'Αφού έκανε ντεμπούτο το 1989, ο Austin αγωνίστηκε για promotions όπως το World Championship Wrestling, το Extreme Championship Wrestling και το World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. Συχνά αναφέρεται ως ένας από τους δημοφιλέστερους superstars όλων των εποχών και θεωρείται από κάποιους ως ο μεγαλύτερος star στην ιστορία του WWE. Έχει γίνει γνωστός για τον ασεβή, μπυρόβιο και σκληρό χαρακτήρα του, ενώ γνωστή είναι και η αψήφηση του προς το Mr. McMahon. Ο Austin αναγκάστηκε να αποσυρθεί από το ring το 2003 λόγω χρόνιων τραυματισμών. Στο wrestling *'Finishing moves **'Ως "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ***''Stone Cold Stunner'' (Stunner) **'Ως "Stunning" Steve Austin' ***''Stun Gun'' (Flapjack dropped into a hangman) **'Ως The Ringmaster' ***''Million Dollar Dream'' (Cobra clutch) *'Signature moves' **'Ως "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ***Back body drop ***Boston crab ***Texas Cloverleaf ***Leapfrog body guillotine ***''Mudhole Stomp'' (Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, followed by the middle finger gesture to the opponent and followed with a final stomp) ***Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Sleeper hold ***Spear ***Knife-edged chop ***Spinebuster ***Stomp to the opponent's groin ***Texas piledriver ***Thesz press or Spear, followed by multiple punches ***Vertical suplex **Ως''' "Stunning" Steve Austin''' ***''Hollywood and Vine'' (Standing figure four leglock) ***Knee drop ***Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Schoolboy pin ***Sleeper hold ***''That's a Wrap'' (Modified figure four leglock) ***Vertical suplex *'Stables' **Dangerous Alliance **Hollywood Blonds **Million Dollar Corporation **The Alliance **The Power Trip *'Managers' **Paul E. Dangerously **Col. Robert Parker **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer **Debra *'Παρωνύμια' **'"Stone Cold"' **'"The Texas Rattlesnake"' **"The Bionic Redneck" **"Toughest Son of a Bitch in the WWE" **"Superstar" **"Stunning" *'Catchphrases' **'"Give me a HELL YEAH!!"' **'"And that's the bottom line, cause STONE COLD SAID SO!!"' **'"WHAT?"' *'Entrance themes' **'World Championship Wrestling' ***'As "Stunning" Steve Austin' ****"Roman Love" (1991–1993) **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***'As The Ringmaster' ****"Ringmaster" by Jim Johnston (1996) ***'As "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ****""I Wont Do What You Tell Me"" by Jim Johnston (October 12, 1998 – September 7, 2000; December 3, 2001–present) ****"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed (September 24, 2000 – July 22, 2001; 2011, for promos) ****"Rattlesnake" by Jim Johnston (2001) ****"Paranoid" by Jim Johnston (2001) ****"Venomous" by Jim Johnston (August 6, 2001 – November 29, 2001) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Brian Pillman *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **WCW World Television Championship (2 φορές) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Brian Pillman *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWE Championship (6 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 φορές) - με το Shawn Michaels (1), Dude Love (1), The Undertaker (1) και Triple H (1) **King of the Ring (1996) **Royal Rumble (1997, 1998, 2001) **WWE Hall Of Fame (Κλάση του 2009) *'Texas Wrestling Federation' **TWF Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Rod Price en:Steve Austin Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble